Insanity has a new name
by StBuckley97
Summary: After the team defeated Asura they thought it was all over...but it wasnt. Now its time for a new hero and she is Lucy Dark. She now has to learn how to defeat the man who killed her father and learn how to control her emotions...but can she do it before he gets her? Set after the story and includes all charaters (except Medusa and the witches killed). Kid x OC later on


**A/N: So guys this is my Soul Eater Fanfiction and this is going to be fun. So this is set after the final battle but there is a twist. Asura isn't dead and now it is up to the quiet girl to defeat him. Set after the final battle and this storyline is my own and so is my OC. I don't actually own Soul eater. The weapons for my OC are based of the twins from Ouran High School Host Club but I have changed them slightly. Just so ya know **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater but if I did it wouldn't be as good. Also I don't own the twin characters but I am using their names and personalities.**

**Chapter 1**

(Lucy's POV)

I walked down the long hallways and I was shrinking away from the crowd. It was a free period so everyone was looking at the mission board. I looked over and saw my two weapons Hikaru and Kaoru looking for a mission. I hated crowds and I hated the attention but I needed to get four more souls before I needed to get two witched souls. Kaoru came running over to me and chirped "We've found one! It's just outside Death City! Is that alright?" I looked down and replied "Yeah sure, sounds good. Is Hikaru ready?" Kaoru and Hikaru were the twin Katana blades that I wielded. They were twin brothers that I found when on a search for my weapons. Death the Kid had twin weapons as well but they weren't exactly like each other. Kid had told me he was jealous because mine were perfectly symmetrical. I had laughed and walked away. I grabbed Hikaru's arm and walked away from the crowd. He looked at me and the piercing blue eyes looked straight into mine. Hikaru wore a blue jacket that had the Dallas Cowboys on and dark blue jeans with a baseball cap tilted to the left, he wore black cowboy type boots that zipped up at the side... Kaoru wore the same except his cap was tilted to the right. That was the only way I told them apart. They were both brunettes and had short, spikey hair. I walked out of the double doors and pronounced "Right, Katana mode you two." They both clacked their heels and within an instant they were both in my hands. I sheathed them and began my journey. I was going to be the best and make my father proud. I hoped…

_***Flashback***_

_**I sat on the edge of the wall playing with the brick when two men came down the path and into my garden. I looked at them and smiled "Hello, how can we help?" they looked at me and replied "Is your daddy in?" I nodded vigorously and they smiled and walked in. I carried on playing with the wall and then I heard an argument so I turned to the window and saw my daddy at the window. He was shouting saying "You cannot have her! You monsters already took my wife, you're not having her!" I began to walk in the house when a gun shot fired and I gasped. They just killed him…no not my dad. I turned and began to run but was stopped by a man with scarves around his face. He looked at me and I could tell he wanted me. I screamed and dropped to the floor…**_

_***End of Flashback***_

That night Asura killed my father and I ran to Death City where Lord Death saved me. I will always be grateful for what he did and this is the only way I could think of repaying him. We arrived at the far edge of Death City and I breathed in and said to my two weapons "You guys ready? Cause this won't be easy." A moment later they both replied saying "Yep course we are!" I smiled and carried on my mission into the sandy desert. Hikaru appeared beside me and moaned "Staying in that form for too long hurts ya know." I turned to him and hissed "Well get used to it! I'm not in the mood to argue." Hikaru looked at me said in a low voice "Your thinking of that night again aren't you?" I looked at him and I knew I couldn't lie to him. Just then Kaoru appeared and stood next to me. I nodded and carried on walking. I could never lie to them because they knew me too well. Kaoru interrupted my thoughts saying "Lucy, please try to forget…you have a new life now and you have no need to worry. We will stand by you no matter what." I sighed and replied "Without my pain I would have nothing to strive for. If you're telling me to give up on my dreams then you can forget it." They both caught up and materialised back into their sheathes. I felt a tear fall onto my hand and I looked at the sun and thought _without the pain I have suffered I wouldn't be here. I will not give up father…I promise._

(Kaoru's POV)

We made it to the run down shack where our target was and I materialised next to Lucy and chuckled "Rundown much. Why are we even doing this?" Lucy looked at me repeated "We are doing this to make you both Death Scythes, that's why." Hikaru appeared next to and leant against me saying "Well can we get this over and done with please I just want to go home." I sighed and looked away. He was always in a rush to do everything and I could tell Lucy was losing her patience and calm. She looked at us both and we clicked out heels and turned to our weapon form and landed in her hands. She was a great meister we had ever had but my brother was trying her patience. I once asked her why she chose us and she simply replied that she wanted us because we were perfect…but we weren't anything close to perfect.

***Flashback***

"_**Hikaru! I found another one and she is pretty!" with this Hikaru came flying round the corner…hungry and desperate. I could see it in his eyes and I had no choice but to let him have it. He hadn't eaten in a while and he was ravenous. We were close to becoming Kishin and I wanted nothing more but to be able to beat those stupid meisters. "Oy! You cannot do that…it is against DWMA rules and I am here to stop you." My brother and I turned to face the voice and what we found amused us. Hikaru stood up and mocked "What you? You're nothing but a girl and if you were a meister then where is your weapon?" The girl looked to the floor in embarrassment and whispered "Well…I don't have one. But I can still stop you" I smirked a little and turned away. She was nothing but she was cute and she had determination but she could never beat us.**_

_***End of Flashback***_

That night we beat her up and left her for dead but in my mind I knew it was wrong. I didn't want any part of the plan but I always stuck by my brother because he needed protecting. "Kaoru? Are you coming or what?" I shook my head and looked at Lucy who was beaming at me. I smiled and followed but I never knew why she came back to get us…for days the same routine happened; we beat her up and left her injured. Eventually she managed to grab a hold of my brother and did what we did to her…leave her majorly injured and that's when I knew we were defeated. She never quitted on us so we made a vow that we wouldn't quit on her.

I walked into the dark and dank shack. We were ready for a fight and nothing would stop us. Or at least that's what it seemed. Lucy was the best meister at the DWMA but inside she was too shy to show off. Soon everybody would see when we became Death Scythes and they were still trying to achieve something not many could do. As I looked around the room I saw not one Kishin but three. We weren't supposed to be hunting this many. Our contract was for one. I returned to Katana mode and my brother followed suit. This was it…the fight begins.

(Hikaru's POV)

My brother always acted like he was older but I knew he was just trying to protect me. He found us Lucy and he helped up get away from the path of the one thing we were hunting…Kishin. Lucy was a bright and smart girl. She always wore her favourite black jacket and blue jeans with ankle length boots. She was a mousy brown haired sixteen years old that was quiet and always kept to herself. When she finally made us submit that night I felt ashamed at the fact that this girl could bring us down so easily. "Hikaru! Oy come back to the land of the fighting!" I looked up to find Lucy stuck in combat. I shouted "Lucy, let's do Soul Resonance now!" She looked down to me and nodded. She was beautiful and strong but nobody would ever tell her because nobody ever noticed her.

(Lucy's POV)

I fogged up the glass of the hand mirror in which I always carried and repeated the same phrase I always have "42 42 564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door." Suddenly Lord Death appeared and chirped "Oh hello Meister Dark. What's up?" I saluted and replied "Well there was three Kishin's not just one." Lord Death looked at me and looked worried "Oh my, I am so sorry but I never meant to send you into that kind of battle. Did you deal with it all right though?" I nodded and he laughed and said "You only need one more soul then I have two witches souls lined up for you. Is that alright?" I nodded and then the mirror went dark. I sighed and looked at the twins. "Well we better get going hadn't we? Before someone thinks we have disappeared forever…although that would be nice." I heard Hikaru laugh and I knew I had done well. We began to walk when the sand ahead of me was disturbed. I grabbed Kaoru in Katana mode and pronounced "Who's there? I will strike you if you don't tell me." Then the black and white hair of Kid appeared and I dropped Kaoru and he landed on his feet in human form. I walked over to him and quizzed "Have you been spying on me?" He scratched his head and replied "N…no why would I?" I giggled and that's when he looked at me and laughed. "I don't need your help Kid; I can do this on my own." He looked at me and I simply walked off and into the desert. I didn't need help because I had my two weapons at my side and nobody could ever take them away without a fight.

I saw Death City come in to view and a smile appeared. It was my home and I finally found where I belong. I closed my eyes and when I found a hand on my shoulder I turned and flipped the hand over my shoulder to find Kid on the floor. He groaned and smiled. I shook my head and laughed "Really? Was that wise for you to do that?" he shook his head and I grabbed his hand and swiftly pulled him up. He smiled and I could do nothing but smile back; he really was my best friend and my only friend. We walked and talked towards the city which I knew very well. Then a sharp pain shook my body and I fell over in pain. Kid rushed to my side and I pushed him away. What was wrong with me? I pulled my hand away from the pain to reveal blood. I groaned Kid gasped. Hikaru appeared and quizzed "How? We were so careful and you barely got close to them!" I shook my head and replied "While you were daydreaming I got sliced but I didn't think it was that bad." I could feel my lungs reaching for breath and I had no choice but to collapse on the floor. Kid picked me up and carried me into the school where I was taken to the nurse. I wasn't that bad surely? I looked at Kid and everything went black…

**A/N: So guys that was chapter one and I will leave you with that cliff hanger because I am mean and love to. Please Read and Review because I would really appreciate it and love to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
